Beware! Cougar!
by cinnamonbits
Summary: Ipod shuffle challenge. : Rated T for language.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, or the characters. Nor do I own the songs used. **

**1. Underneath It all**

I found Shane sitting by the docks, playing his guitar. Whatever he was playing, it was beautiful, nothing like the cookie cutter pop stuff I was used to.

"What do you want?" he asked, noticing that I was standing there. I blushed and tried to come up with an excuse.

"Would you believe me if I told you I heard you and thought you were amazing, so I wanted to come up here and tell you, and ask why you don't play songs like this normally," I rambled. He rolled his eyes and scooted over, in a way, telling me to go join him.

"The label hates crap like this. So we put out what they tell us to. I'll get this out to the public someday," he said, dreamily. I smiled, and wished to hear the whole thing.

"Can you play it, the whole song?" I asked. He nodded and played the opening cords before letting the lyrics flow freely from his mouth. It was beautiful, the song.

When he was done, I couldn't believe how he could be such a complete jackass and manage to produce songs like this.

"What?" he asked. I guess I was making a face.

"Underneath it all, I guess you're not all that bad," I smiled.

"You know Mitchie, neither are you.

**2. The Salesman, Denver Max**

He used his knife to break through the screen door of her cabin. He needed her, for himself, and they were going to Mexico. He put a cloth soaked in chloroform over her nose and carried her to her car.

By the time she came to, they were already on the interstate.

"What, where? Who are you?" she asked, looking at the man driving the car, wearing a mask of tacks and paste. She was tied to the seat, and there was no escape.

"My name is Denver Max," he said, not caring to tell her his full name. He and Tess were going to Mexico and driving into the Gulf.

They were about halfway there, when Denver checked the two of them into a hotel room.

"Won't you come sit on my lap?" he asked, motioning towards the pretty little blonde sitting on the bed.

"Fuck you!" she said. He laughed and watched as she looked towards the phone.

"Don't try to call the cops little girl, before you pick up the phone you'll be dead," he smiled, pulling out a knife for emphasis.

"You know, you've got a hell of a face. But you'll never make it in Hollywood with it. You won't even find a boyfriend," he laughed, walking closer towards her. He ran his knife down her cheek, making sure not to cut her face.

"Don't give me a reason to adjust it," he threatened, pushing her back down onto the bed. He pulled out his chloroform rag once again and held it over her nose.

The next morning, Denver Max looked over at Tess as she was coming to.

"Do you think your parents will notice that you're gone? We're almost to Tucson," he grinned. Nothing was going to stop him.

**3. I Heard A Rumor **

I could hear them now, it was like they were right at my ears, taunting me.

'Mitchie was cheating on Shane.'

Rumors. I hated them. They were going to be the death of Shane and I. We'd only been together for a few weeks, and I've had to deal with everything, from I'm using him, to we're both cheating on each other, to me being a charity case.

And now, some photographer snapped a picture of me and my best friend (who, yes, is a guy) hugging.

If it's one thing Shane taught me, it was that the tabloids weren't worth telling the truth to.

"Anything worth saying is better off unsaid," he told me.

I guess I'm gonna have to go with him on this.

**4. Sprite**

This was beyond ridiculous.

"Please, tell me why we have to do a commercial for Sprite?" I groaned. Not only did I not drink the damn soda, but we had to wear cheesy outfits and the commercial had the dumbest slogan.

"Come on, Shane. Let's make the most of it," my girlfriend said, kissing me on the lips. Well, one can't disagree with that.

"Okay. But seriously, 'what makes a melon ball bounce, the ice-tart taste of sprite? Buy a carton of sprite tonight?'

Mitchie just laughed and put on her silver jumpsuit.

**5. So I Thought**

It had been a year since Mitchie and Shane broke up, and she still wasn't over it. She didn't even like to talk about it. She couldn't understand what happened. They were so in love.

Or so she thought.

Everyone told them they were too young to really understand what love was, and she and Shane argued that they were proof that you can never be too young. Ignorance was bliss, until they began to see.

A year had passed. And she still couldn't talk about it. She refused to date anyone, afraid that she would end up hurt again.

What made things worse was how quickly Shane had been able to get over everything. In a matter of weeks, he was spotted with a girl, well a different girl, every time.

It still hurt the same.

Every night she went to sleep, plagued with the twisted memories of their breakup.

**6. I Liked You Better Before You Were Naked and On the Internet**

"Shane, open your fucking eyes. Your girlfriend is a slut," I said. He wouldn't listen to anything or anyone. He refused to see how disgusting his girlfriend was.

"Mitch, come on, you don't have any real proof," he said.

"You want proof? Look at what Nate and I found a few days ago," I said, booting up my laptop. I logged onto the website and showed him the pictures of his girlfriend doing things with her mouth that you didn't wanna know.

"Fuck."


End file.
